1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latch mechanism for an open-close member of a vehicle, and more particularly to a latch mechanism having the function of keeping an open-close member such as a trunk lid from being locked only by performing the operation of closing the open-close member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trunk lids of such as passenger cars are held in unlocked condition after the lid is caused to be slightly opened by operating a lock releasing knob from within the car or inserting a key into the keyhole formed in the lid and turning the key so as to disengage the latch portion of a latch mechanism from a striker. Then the lid is opened wide manually from the above condition and while the lid is left open, baggage can be taken in and out of the trunk room.
When the lid is shut, moreover, the lid is automatically locked by closing the lid manually with great force so as to engage the latch portion with the striker.
However, the following problems would arise from the aforementioned mechanism:
One of the problems is that the operation of closing the lid is often performed unconsciously and whenever the lid is closed unnecessarily, the key or knob operation will be needed to open the lid again on all such occasions, which is very troublesome. If a driver closes the lid while the key is left in the trunk room with all of the car doors locked, the driver will be unable to get into the vehicle without a spare key.
Another problem refers to a case where a child staying inside the trunk room manages to close the lid from inside in such a state that its parents are entirely unaware of the happening.
In that case, the fact that the locking device is usually impossible to unlock from inside of the trunk room could lead to a serious accident.
In this respect, according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,326, for example, a mechanism for making a locking device unlockable on the inside of a trunk room is added so that when any person is locked into the trunk room by mistake, the locking device can be unlocked from inside of the trunk room by pulling a lock releasing string attached to the mechanism, whereby the person is allowed to escape from the trunk room.
Notwithstanding, the aforementioned arrangement is intended not for a case where the key is left inside the trunk room but for a case where a person has been locked into the trunk room.